


but this is your dream, isn't it?

by cesspitshrine



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Burnplay, Cigarettes, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Human Ashtray, Reader-Insert, Spit Kink, reader is a man with a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: “You’re pathetic.” Ryuko tells you, her words biting harder than teeth ever could. You can’t help the way your hips buck upwards and make your dick drag against the smooth leather of Ryuko’s boots. You open your eyes to dare look at her and she is staring right back at you. Her face is twisted into a sneer, haughty and disgusted as if she was looking down at the dirt on her shoes, but those steel blue eyes of hers are alight with excitement. She is all too eager to degrade you and what does that make you? You are the one whose dick is twitching at said degradation.“But you already know that, don’t you?”
Relationships: Matoi Ryuuko/Reader
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035816
Kudos: 6





	but this is your dream, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> an anonymous commission

“You’re pathetic.” Ryuko tells you, her words biting harder than teeth ever could. You can’t help the way your hips buck upwards and make your dick drag against the smooth leather of Ryuko’s boots. You open your eyes to dare look at her and she is staring right back at you. Her face is twisted into a sneer, haughty and disgusted as if she was looking down at the dirt on her shoes, but those steel blue eyes of hers are alight with excitement. She is all too eager to degrade you and what does that make you? You  _ are  _ the one whose dick is twitching at said degradation. 

“But you already know that, don’t you?” She finishes her words with a long slurping noise, loud and lewd and you are embarrassed to admit to how much of a turn on the sound is, before she spits. Your skin practically catches fire where her spit lands, quickly sliding down your body to trail that fire down, down, down. You groan and squeeze your eyes shut as you focus on the sensation and grind your hips, seeking friction from those sinful boots of hers. 

Ryuko smirks, sneering down at your cock, hard and weeping with precum as you try to inch yourself closer to orgasm. You really are a mess, begging her to do this to you, so eager to make a fool of yourself in front of her, because of her. She takes a drag from her cigarette and aims the smoke down to your face, watching closely as the smoke cloud wafts over you to hang over your face, shining with sweat and contorted in twisted pleasure. The scent is sharp and acrid, cutting through your thoughts and suffocating you all the same. It tears a guttural moan from you, ribs shaking at the sheer volume of your voice. Nevertheless, you take a deep gulping breath and do you best to not choke on her smoke. 

It really is pathetic of you to be getting off on her spitting on you and blowing smoke into your face, no plans of her touching you anywhere in the near future for you. The smoke cloud disappears quickly, some of it dissipating as it does while the rest of it is breathed in by you, sucking it up like an alcoholic with their drink of choice. She laughs and it crashes over you like waves breaking on rocks and you drown in it just like her smoke, like everything about her. 

It’s all so mean and perfect that you cannot help it. 

“Open your mouth. I need my ashtray,” She mutters, careful to not knock the ash off the cigarette still between her plump lips. 

You nod and collect yourself, not too well might you add, before sitting up and titling your head back with your mouth open, your tongue lolling out past your teeth and lips. 

“Good.” She says and you savor it, knowing it is the only scrap of praise she’ll toss your way tonight. It’s sweet nonetheless.

You watch as she pulls the cigarette from her mouth, your eyes honing in on red lipstick stain right below her fingers on the butt of the cigarette. She teases you with the bright and burning tip of the cigarette, letting it hover centimeters from the slick surface of your tongue, your saliva drying up under the fire, leaving you on edge and exposed to the fire with nothing to possibly protect you. You hear the quiet tap, tap, tapping of her thumb against the cigarette butt before you taste the ashes on your tastebuds, soaking into your spit and coating your tongue in its disgusting taste. You fight the urge to lean back from her and spit out the taste, not wanting to anger your domme. 

It’s like swallowing her smoke, but worse, stifling and sticking to the insides of your mouth once you put your tongue back. You shiver as you mull over the taste and try to lose yourself in her voice when she laughs in the face of your misery. As nauseating as the taste of cigarette ashes are, you can’t pretend that your cock isn’t twitching from the satisfaction being used as something so meaningless as an ashtray. As meaningless as they are, easy to lose and easy to buy, they are always useful and that thought washes away the sick feeling twisting your stomach into knots. Ryuko needs you as much as you want her to use you. It seems that your enjoyment hasn’t gone unnoticed by her, you realize as she pushes her leg harder against your leaking cock, a playful look in her eyes when you look into them. 

“I always knew you were a freak, but I guess I underestimated you, huh?” She teases, her voice wicked sharp and cutting deep into you. You answer her with another moan, but it’s obvious that that was not enough for her. 

Ryuko leans forward, her brows furrowed and lip pushed out as she sneers again. You aren’t given a warning before the tip of her cigarette is being put out against your skin. You bite back the sudden scream that bubbled up from your chest, forcing it to come out as a low groan that never seems to end. It’s a sharp pain, burning hot inside the hole the cigarette makes in your skin, leaving you raw and wanting more. You hump against her leg again, hissing in pleasure and pain as Ryuko twists the cigarette in the wound, pushing the burning sensation deeper inside of you. Another moan claws its way up your throat, making itself known as it falls from your lips at the same time you roll your hips, humping her leg like a dog. You can’t last much longer and Ryuko knows this and pushes harder until it feels like the dying cigarette is digging into you, making you howl in delicious pain. 

Thin ropes of white splash against her boots and your stomach as you cum, staining the both of you. Ryuko pulls the cigarette out of you and you hiss as the cool air hits your new burn mark. As the last few ashes drop from the wound, you can’t help but grind your hips again, asking for more of the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
